


The Ballad of Gimli and Legolas

by errandofmercy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk written for Gigolas Week 2014 - prompt was "The Undying Lands". </p><p>These are the lyrics. The audio file can be found here:</p><p>https://soundcloud.com/errandofmercy-1/gigolas-wav</p><p>Yes, I know it's totally cheesy and terrible. But Legolas sings cheesy weird songs to himself all throughout LOTR, so why not :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Gimli and Legolas

 

Like a jewel buried deep beneath the ground

My love gave off no light and made no sound

It lay untouched for a century

Til miner’s hands came and set it free

And to your fate my soul was ever bound

 

For years I walked the forest paths alone

Among my father’s kin the seeds were sown

The malice I was taught to bear

My race’s callous lack of care

Was washed away like ocean-polished stone

 

Oh, _a’maelamin_

You have proved the folly of my kin

Oh, _ai ‘atar_

Your spirit shines as bright as any star

 

At first I found it difficult to trust

My people’s ill opinions all seemed just

But as we tread the thorny path

And fought to stave off evil’s wrath

Our wariness soon crumbled all to dust

 

In Lorien beneath the Mallorn trees

The radiant Lady brought you to your knees

To see the love within your eyes

Awoke in me a sweet surprise

A firm devotion that would never cease

 

_Mela en coriamin_

I’ll stay beside you til your eyes grow dim

Oh, _spangaer_

With you I’ll board the fair grey ships and sail

 

Away...

 

 


End file.
